Amaterasu's Return
by StalkSongGo55
Summary: Less than a year after Pitch's defeat, Jack Frost discovers a lone wolf encased in ice. What he doesn't know is that this wolf was frozen for over 1000 years and that the reason MiM brought him to her may question the fate of both spirits and mankind. Based on Japanese Mythology and the game Okami. Kind of a crossover but you don't have to know the game to read this.
1. Before We Begin (Must Read!)

Before We Begin **(You Must Read Before Continuing!)**

Why Am I Doing This?

Well first off, this is a bit of an experiment I wanted to try. This is to strengthen my knowledge of what I have learned through research from my computer (I don't possess any books and I don't have the time to visit the library) on Japanese mythology. This is also to spread the knowledge to you readers as you read this RotG fanfiction. And hey, I might learn a little something from some of you as well.

I got inspired through a game called Okami and is one of my most favorite games **ever**! And I am a Sonic fan! There are just SO many references from Japanese mythology, to folktales, even references that come from outside Japan! There is just so much to learn that it makes my head spin. Mostly, the characters involved. Almost every character in the game is referenced either in some myth or fairytail.

I'm **not** sayin that Okami is the only game that has this stuff, there are many other. I'm just saying that this one is my most favorite.

Why am I crossing this over with the movie _Rise of the Guardians_?

Well, simply because I like RotG! I've been wanting to watch the movie the moment I saw the trailer. My dad said we'd see it some other time when it came to theaters. He didn't keep his promise…

So it was until two weeks ago on my birthday after visiting Little Tokyo with my friends that I took it upon myself to buy the movie. Luckily there was only one left on the self, so I quickly got the sucker. BEST decision I ever made! Ended up watching it twice in one night with my huge slice of chocolate cake, which was a bad idea since the cake was four layers and had so much chocolate icing I thought I'd die of diabetes. But I'm still alive.

So many ideas came up and since then, it took me till now to construct how I wanted this particular story to go; a lot of reediting the plot, rereading through sources, blood, sweat, and tears to finally cook up something to my satisfaction. I am usually not this dedicated, but as a person who plans to be an illustrator, animator, and story teller, this is by far necessary to test my skills.

To those of you new to Okami or has never heard of it

You don't **HAVE** to know the game to understand this plot. Just pointing that out you so you won't freak out. There are very few connections between the game and this story other than the characters involved, which you will get info of as the story goes along. Think of this as a Rise of the Guardians sequel; there are more characters involved, but in THIS story, they are not OCs, they are just from somewhere else but you'll know what they look like if you take the time to look them up through images instead of leaving it to your imagination. That's the best I can explain it.

To you gamers that know Okami

**DO NOT SPOIL ANYTHING!** Just because you know something doesn't give you the right to blurt it out and ruin the mood for others. This is something for everyone to enjoy and for those who don't know Okami, to get a little interested and have a look at the game themselves.

Also, another thing… you may know the sequel to the game, Okamiden. I just wanna say… the game doesn't tie into this story. (Hides in broom closet) I'M SOORRY! I tried to make it fit but I just couldn't! PLEASE don't hate me for it!

Last things I want to add

First off, I do not own RotG or Okami and the characters that take place in them. All I own is my imagination and a few OC's here and there that don't have big roles but liven up the story just a bit.

Secondly, my research and references might not be exact and may be wrong. If, heaven forbid, it does happen, do not hate me for it. I am **not** Japanese and I am **not** perfect. If you see anything wrong in my research info or anything I left out that is of importance, let me know without all the hate. I will fix my errors without complaint.

Lastly, I hope everyone enjoys this little project I made. I took me a while and I hope all my work has paid off.


	2. And So It Begins

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

XXXXXXX

"_Amaterasu (__天照__), Amaterasu-ōmikami (__天照大神／天照大御神__) or Ōhirume-no-muchi-no-kami (__大日孁貴神__) is a part of the Japanese myth cycle and also a major deity of the Shinto religion. She is the goddess of the sun, but also of the universe. The name Amaterasu derived from Amateru meaning "shining in heaven." The meaning of her whole name, Amaterasu-ōmikami, is "the great august kami (God) who shines in the heaven". The Emperor of Japan is said to be a direct descendant of Amaterasu."_

_-Wikipedia_

XXXXXXX

_Prologue_

_Okami* Amaterasu, the embodiment of heavenly light, the goddess of the sun. By controlling the sun, the moon, and the stars, combined with the powers of her Celestial Brush, she was able to paint the land known as Nippon and give it life. The people of Nippon were her children and she protected them against the forces of darkness. As long as her children kept faith in her, believed in her, she would forever remain at their side._

_But as decades passed along with the world constantly changing, Amaterasu realized as she looks down at Nippon, now named Japan, that her children no longer needed her. Stories about her life and adventures slowly began to fade in every new generation of life, taken over by logic, technology, education, and power. Those today knew very little, at best her name, and classify her as a myth. This saddened the goddess, but did not have the will to express anger at her children._

_Slowly, her powers began to dwindle until one day, she vanished. Though, some say her spirit still lingers far beyond anyone's reach, waiting to be called upon by her children once again. _

XXXXXXX

_1000 Years Later…_

XXXXXXX

_Tokyo, Japan 2013_

The city of Tokyo, whether it is day or night, it was always bustling with life, splendor, and wonder. Its citizens spill the streets, either to get to work or go to school or even just to hang out with fellow companions. There always seem to be something to do.

However that's not all there is in Japan.

In Mount Fuji, located 100 kilometers south-west of Tokyo, live a group of ancients; spirits that protect the city and all of Japan. Their leader is the Blossom Princess Konohanasakuya-hime. She watches the land through her sakura trees in the safety of her home, which was a gigantic sakura tree grown inside of Mount Fuji and surrounding the tree, a giant palace, Konohana, named after her. Today was no different. Just like any other day, she ensures of her people's safety. She sighed.

"What's gotten you down all of a sudden Princess?"

Bouncing before her was a tiny sprite, but not just any sprite. It was her Celestial Envoy*, Issun. At least, he used to be. Now, ever since the great goddess disappeared, he was back to his original title as a Wandering Artist. Issun was a Poncle, little sprites that are known for their art of any kind, from pottery, to paintings. Sakuya smiled and floated from her tree down to her little friend. Her pink kimono and long black hair flew to the wind of her movements. Her floating purple transparent scarf that wrapped her arms flew over her head like a halo. She extended her hand to Issun who bounced on eagerly.

"Nothing little Issun. Just thinking back to the old days."

There was a hidden meaning behind that and Issun knew it spot on.

"Don't worry Princess. I know she's still out there somewhere. You're not the only one who misses the furball. And I'm NOT little! As you can see, I have grown to be a handsome adult!"

Sakuya giggled. It is true though. Issun has indeed grown over the years. But if he were human, he would've been considered as a _young_ adult, which is between ages 18 and 20. In these standards, those people at that age still act like rebellious teenagers. She decided not to voice that out though.

"Has Waka shown any signs of waking up?"

At this, the Poncle sighed, "Nope. The stupid prophet hasn't even _stirred._ What's taking him so long?!"

Indeed this is strange. Never before has Ushiwaka slept for such a long time. It is how he receives prophecies and, when given one, repots what he sees to Sakuya. The purpose was to pinpoint clues to the whereabouts of their fallen goddess Amaterasu, but that was years ago. Now it was just to seek any chance of misfortune they can prepare for. It has been over two months. Something must be wrong.

"PRINCESS!"

A tengu*, in its human form, burst through the doors of Sakuya's garden. He was a bodyguard, one of many, who protect the palace in Mount Fuji. Though his face is covered with a red mask, he looked clearly shaken. Sakuya was at his side in an instant with Issun resting on her head.

"What's happened Sumo? What's going on?"

The worn out tengu warrior shook his head.

"There's no time to explain Princess. You must hide! He's coming!"

"Who's coming?" demanded Issun, growing impatient and bouncing furiously. "Tell us now!"

"_Guess."_

All three tensed at the sound. The voice, so sultry and venomous, brought shivers to their spine.

"It's been a long time Princess." They turned to the sound that came from near Sakuya's tree. There, stood a black figure they never expected to see. Not since they heard of his defeat less than a year ago. Sumo leaped in front of the Princess, sword out and ready. Issun growled.

"_Pitch."_

The boogeyman laughed, "Why so hostile dear old friend? I came all this way here after _so_ many years and this is the welcome I get?"

"You are **far** from welcome here you boogeyfreak! Didn't those Guardians kick your sorry behind?!"

"Oh yes, they did. But, I'm back and with a bigger purpose at hand!"

"Why did you come here Pitch Black?" ask Sakuya, voice firm and collected, but inside she was afraid. He was just as fearful as before. "What purpose could you possibly have at my palace?"

"Oh something big, I assure you," answered Pitch, voice low and topped with a sinister grin. "But fear not dear Princess, for it is not you that I am after. Rather, I am here for one of your mates who should sense my arrival soon enough."

Before anyone could ask what he meant, they were suddenly trapped in Pitch's black sand. The particles wrapped tightly around them and lifted them in the air.

"But while I wait, it wouldn't hurt to have a little fun toying with your deepest, _darkest_ fears now would it?" he laughed louder as he buried them deeper in his sand. Sakuya had to protect Issun by cupping him in her hands so he wouldn't be carried away with the sand. She glared at Pitch as she slowly sunk, fear rising, but her bravery held strong.

"You won't get away with this! The Guardians will know of your arrival!"

All she got from the boogeyman was a look of amusement.

"You know, you amaze me Sakuya. Even at your final moments, you still carry hope like a naïve woman. No wonder Bunny is so fond of you. Too bad it'll all be meaningless once I finish you."

"Not today you won't."

The tip of a glowing saber sword pointed inches away at Pitch's neck. Sakuya's eyes shined at the sight of who it was.

"Waka!"

The young prophet who goes by the name, Waka, smiled at the Blossom Princess.

"_Bonjour_ Princess. My apologies for the late arrival. I had a bit of trouble getting here."

"Took you long enough you Half-baked Prophet!" Issun screamed inside Sakuya's hands.

"I'd have to agree with the little insect," said Pitch, not fazed by the sword to his throat. He turns and smiles in sick sweetness at the young man. "Did you have a pleasant dream Waka?"

"No thanks to you."

"Good. That means you received my message."

"Yes, I did, and my answer is no."

Suddenly, a heavy pounding in the blond's head caused Waka to fall on his knees. His head ached in pain.

"WAKA!" Sakuya cried to her friend and tried to fight her way out of the sand.

"I'm afraid you may have to rephrase that," Pitch chuckled. "You _knew_ this day would come and seeing you try to avoid it is laughable!" He crouched to Waka's level.

"You know the rules of being a prophet just as well as I do," he whispered darkly. "You can **never **avoid them. If you do, well, I don't have to tell you, now do I?"

Waka gave a battle cry and swung his sword, Pillow Talk, with all his might the nightmare deity. Pitched easily dodged, becoming a shadow in the ground and ascended closer to the black mass where Sakuya, Issun, and Sumo were trapped inside.

"You messed… with my visions…" Waka panted, his headache draining his energy. "Your nightmares have plagued my mind… my sanity… I know there will be darkness ahead of us and that the reason for your arrival is because you made a deal with _him_… but to ask me to do **that**… there's no way that could be part of the prophecy… I won't believe it!"

He drew out his other sword strapped to his side, a regular samurai blade at the ready with Pillow Talk.

"Do you know how much danger **it** would bring, especially if it falls to hands like yours?! It could bring chaos, destruction beyond anything imaginable for both humans and spirits! I could be even worse than the Dark Ages! And you expect me to hand it over? I'd rather die!"

Waka groaned as the pain began to increase tenfold. He dropped his swords and clutched his head, trying to will the pain away.

Why was he feeling this way? He only got headaches whenever a prophecy did not go as it should, which is rare. Could that mean…

Pitch laughed at Waka's despair, whereas Sakuya watched the scene before her with wide eyes. Never before had she seen Waka like this. Calm and collected Ushiwaka, always flamboyant and cocky, even when facing great foes. Now, his face is grim and serious with sapphire eyes sharp and ready to kill. It frightened her. Issun was silent in her hands, meaning he too noticed the blond's change in behavior. She wanted to voice something, whether it was to comfort Waka or yell at Pitch, she didn't know. But nothing was able to come out of her trembling lips.

"There's no way out of this Waka," said Pitch, growing bored of the prophet's resistance. "Now be a good boy and hand it over."

For a while Waka just stood there, now trembling out of the excruciating pain in his head.

"It… is as you say… it is inevitable," Waka said solemnly as he reached the inside of his robe and pulled out what looked to be a beaker glass tube filled with an azure substance; its rim blocked by an auburn cork. "The prophecy must be fulfilled."

The captives watched in confusion as the young prophet tossed the unknown substance at Pitch and the nightmare deity caught it with ease. He analyzed said substance with a sinister grin.

"I have heard legends about your kind Waka, what you and your people can do, and I honestly found it hard to believe. But if it weren't for your old friend, I would've never thought such a race even existed. So you should thank him for bringing me here and introducing me to you."

Waka fell to his knees once again, his vision going in and out of consciousness.

"You… may have it your way this time… however, it is not the end… Tell your master that… one way or another… we will defeat you… that… that we… will…"

The young prophet collapsed on the floor before he could finish his speech. Pitch chuckled.

"Looks like the headaches took their toll on you. Be grateful you didn't start a time paradox. But I got what I wanted and that's all that matters." With a snap of his fingers from his free hand, he released his captives, causing them to fall unceremoniously to the hard surface.

"Until we meet again dear Princess. It's been fun."

His spine tingling laugh carried him away along with his black sand until his silhouette disappeared into the shadows.

Once he was sure of the intruder's disappearance, Sumo the tengu went to Sakuya's side.

"Princess! Are you alright? Did he hurt you? I have failed to protect you as a loyal guard of the palace a will accept any form of punishment necesar-"

Sakuya paid no attention to Sumo's words for she immediately stood up and ran to Ushiwaka's still form on the ground with Issun in tow. She knelt before him and gently lifted his head so it could rest on her lap. He is still unconscious, but the burning touch on his forehead indicated that he's catching a fever.

"Sumo, get medical help for Waka immediately and while doing so, make sure to double the security for the palace, inside and out. Find any loopholes that might've brought Pitch inside."

Sakuya's words and tone of voice left no room for questions. Sumo bowed respectively and left the room to carry out his task.

"Issun."

The little sprite jumped at the call of his name, but listened intently.

"Send a message to the moon. Bring Kaguya here. Out of everyone, she needs to know the events that just took place the most."

Issun puffed up his chest and stated proudly, "Consider it done Sakuya! I'll deliver the message faster than a normal sized human can cross a hallway, or else my name isn't the great and powerful Issun! And don't worry your pretty self about Pitch! Whoever he's working for and whatever they got cooked up for us won't be of any match. We'll take'em down in a heartbeat!"

Sakyua smiled at the Poncle. His ability to lift a person's spirit always amazes her.

"You're quite loud… for a small creature…"

Both Issun and Sakuya tensed at the horse voice. Issun huffed.

"So you're finally awake you Half-baked Prophet. Not as strong as before if you couldn't take out Pitch Black."

Waka chuckled weakly and gave a halfhearted smirk. "Don't be fooled my little bouncing friend… I was simply caught off guard." Coughs followed soon after with the blond covering his mouth with his sleeve.

"You are undergoing a fever Waka. You mustn't talk so much," Sakuya stated softly as she brushed the blond strands away from his face. "The medics are on their way."

"Perfect," the prophet sighed, sarcasm evident in his voice, not liking the fact that he contacted a virus along with his pounding headaches.

"You should go now Issun," the princess said to the Poncle.

"Oh, right! I'll be back!" Issun was at the door before he stopped and voiced his final words to the sick Waka. "And don't move a muscle ya Half-baked Prophet! You've got some explaining to do by the time I'm done!" And then, he bounced off. Waka blinked for a moment, then looked up at Sakuya.

"Where is he-"

"Off to get Kaguya."

Waka groaned at the mention of his sister. Once she sees him like this, she'll be having fits. She means well and he loves her, yes, but she can be a bit too much.

Casting the thought aside, Waka gave a more serious look, a look similar to the ones during Pitch's arrival, but this time, instead of aggression, it expressed guilt.

"Sakuya… I'm so sorry. Pitch… I gave him… he took-"

Sakuya shushed him, placing a finger to his lips. The scent of fresh sakura blossoms emanating from her soothed the young prophet slightly. She smiled at his relaxed state.

"What's done is done Waka. Right now, your health is of most importance. The rest can be taken care of later."

"Surely I do not deserve such kindness, especially from someone such as yourself. In the past I have caused nothing but trouble for everyone. Now, I'm just repeating the same mistakes."

Sakuya's heart clenched at the words. Even now, after eons, the young prophet was haunted by the events of his past. Though he tried his best to amend his wrongdoings, the scars are still there, never fading. It tore her in two.

"Waka-"

"The medics are here Princess!"

She was brought to the sound of Sumo's return and the sight of the medics, spirits that were experts at nursing, rushing in. She watched sorrowfully as they lifted Waka off of her lap and onto the bamboo stretcher. Waka gave no sound or movement to the actions, just stared blankly at the ceiling as they carried him away to one of the rooms where they would treat him.

Princess Sakuya was left alone in her room with her loyal guard Sumo.

"We have placed extra talismans around the palace and one powerful talisman that will act as a barrier around Mount Fugi, allowing only those with a good heart to pass through. Not even Pitch's shadows can get passed it. No troop was injured severely during the invasion but we will call for more recruits just in case."

"Thanks, Sumo. As always, you get the work done to my satisfaction."

Sumo bowed, but could tell that Pitch's return and his actions troubled the princess greatly.

"What are your next orders Princess Sakyua?"

The Blossom Princess was silent for a moment and then abruptly stood up from her spot on the floor. This brought the tengu by surprise and was even more surprised at the look of determination that crossed Sakuya's face when facing him.

"Call the Guardians. Let them know of Pitch's return and that their assistance is greatly needed. As of right now, they are our only hope."

Sumo bowed again. "Right away, Princess!"

Seconds later, she was left alone once again. Quietly, she floated to her tree, the source of her power. She sighed as she imbedded herself within the giant sakura tree so that she can regain her strength. Once inside, she clasped her hands together and enchanted a silent prayer.

"_Oh great goddess Amaterasu, origin of all that is good and mother to us all, please hear my prayer. Despite your absence for over a thousand years, I have looked after the people of Japan in your place. Now, I fear that my strength may not be enough to protect them. Please lend us your strength so that we may fight the evil that is sure to come."_

Sakuya wanted to say more, but was hesitant. For over a thousand years, she and her companions have searched the globe for their fallen goddess. The Guardians even aided during those times. Waka and Kaguya couldn't assist (Waka could only give clues through his visions) in fear of their identities being known to other spirits and entities that could cause harm to both themselves and to others. Too late now though, thanks to Pitch. All in all, they found no trace of the Sun Goddess, Amaterasu.

Still, clinging on to that last bit of hope that Bunnymund would indeed admire, she spoke her final words.

"_And if you can, please return to us, for we need you most of all."_

XXXXXXX

_Two weeks before the event…_

If Jack Frost had one word to describe what he was feeling at the moment, it was boredom. Springtime was rolling around and showing its true colors, leaving the winter spirit some free time till the next winter season. At that time, everyone seemed to be busy.

North, with Christmas and New Year's finally over (he threw the wildest party Jack had ever seen and it was AWESOME!), the jolly man was all tuckered out and hit the hay faster than all the gifts he delivered in one night. Even now he's still asleep along with the yetis and there's no telling when they'll wake. It's like they're in hibernation, to put it simply.

Spring time was when Bunnymund is at his busiest, especially this year. Because of Pitch's assault on Easter last year, he was determined to make the next one better than ever. Even during summer and winter he worked day and night with little time off. The Guardians didn't approve of this. Heck, even Jack himself didn't like seeing the Pooka working himself to death when it wasn't even his fault. So, Bunny promised that he will get plenty of rest and not overwork himself to exhaustion.

Tooth and Sandy were always busy, so that's a given. Meanwhile Jack's believers had school to go to in the day and homework to do in the night. Snow days have helped plenty, but only so much.

Everyone was so BUSY, leaving Jack Frost alone with nothing to do. He was used to it though, given his 300 years of loneliness.

Yeah.

The young teen was now flying through the Arctic Archipelago in the high northern regions of Canada. He hadn't been around the area for quite a while. It was one of his favorite places to hang out and let out some steam… without it causing destruction on humans of course. Plus, the animals there are fun to play with.

Jack beckoned Wind down to a nearby cave. Once he landed his bare feet on the snowy surface, he waltzed in.

"If only there was _something_ I can do," Jack sighed as he traced ice patterns on the stone walls of the cave with the tip of his staff. "North and the yetis won't be up for who knows how long, and freezing the elves can be fun, but only for a short period of time."

The Northern Wind gave a gentle caress on his cheek as a show of comfort and Jack smiled.

"Yeah, I guess it won't be for long though."

Jack stopped his tracks when he noticed something odd about the cave he ventured into. He couldn't place it, but the feeling was surprisingly _warm_ despite him being in a cave that is degrees below zero. Maybe someone was in here and started a fire. However, Jack saw no traces of light that indicated such.

"Come to think of it… I don't think I've ever been in this cave before, and I've been in these parts so many times."

Confused, Jack treaded further into the cave, the mysterious warmth growing stronger. Jack Frost, being a winter spirit, would've felt discomfort feeling an element that is the exact opposite of his own. Fire, or anything close to it, would not harm Jack to an extent, but it can weaken him and his powers.

This was completely different however. Instead of the warmth pushing him away, it was drawing him in. The feeling was tender and caring, almost like receiving an embrace from a mother to her child; comforting, yet very protective. It made Jack think back to the times he was a human, how when he was younger, his mom would always hug him protectively after having a bad dream. It was a memory he cherished dearly along with many others after getting his teeth back from Toothiana. Needless to say, he loved the feeling after losing it for so long.

Further in, he was greeted by a light from above. The light led to an open ceiling that showed the outside world and the full moon in its entire glowing splendor. It seemed to smile down at Jack and Jack smiled back.

"Hey there old guy," he greeted, though he knew it never answered, just silently watches like always. Jack used to hate it, but not anymore. "Hope everything's okay on your end."

He would ask why he was in this cave that seemed to appear out of nowhere, but thought better of it. It seemed the moon only gave small clues and, when the time is right, the answers would reveal themselves on their own. The moon seemed to have sensed his thought as its glow began to move to a different direction. Jack followed it with wide eyes until it led to…

"Whoa…"

It was nothing like he has ever seen in his existence so far. Before him was an enormous block of ice about the size of a two story house shaped like a sphere, and that's not all. There were icicles seemed to poke out of the sphere that extend and attach to the walls of the stone cave around it, as if to keep the ice sphere in place and not roll off. It was an amazing sight.

"Wait… am I seeing things?" Jack rubbed his eyes for extra measures, for what he saw next was something he did not expect.

A light, a faint one, glowed at the core of the sphere. And if Jack had to guess, it could only mean one thing.

Something was inside.

Cautiously, he took a few steps toward the sphere, his grip on his trusty staff tightened in case of any surprise attacks. But if the Man in the Moon wanted to show him this, then there could possibly be no harm that could come from it, right? Plus, as strange as it sounds, the comforting warmth he felt earlier seems to be coming from whatever is protruding that light within the ice sphere. His pace quickened, knowing for a fact that whatever's inside won't hurt him.

Once he was close enough, Jack placed a hand on the ice and felt that exact same warmth tingle around his fingertips to his palm, like a hand holding his. He felt eagerness swell up inside him as he stepped closer and peered inside.

It was bright. Not too bright, but bright enough to see inside the ice sphere. And what Jack saw at the center of all that light shocked him.

A wolf.

A full grown wolf was incased in that ice. It was the source of the light as well as the warmth that came from it. Questions were swimming in the boy's head as he inspected the creature.

Its coat was pure white, which makes sense since it's most likely an arctic wolf, a creature quite common in these parts, if not very many. That's just about all Jack Frost could make out; just a regular looking, if not strikingly beautiful, white wolf.

Then, Jack caught something. It was faint, but he could've sworn the wolf's eye twitched a bit, which is impossible since it's **incased** in ice. But then he saw it again. And again. Until he jumped when its eyes opened, revealing honey brown eyes. He jumped again when he heard a loud crack. It came from the ice sphere. Jack backed away in panic as more cracks were made and the light from the wolf that escaped through them. He quickly hid behind a large stone boulder just in time before the sphere exploded into large chunks of ice. The light which suddenly became so bright it blinded his vision slowly began to fade until it was gone.

Surprisingly, the warmth still lingered.

Deeming it safe after a few seconds of waiting, Jack poked his head out of his hiding spot. He hardly notices himself holding his breath as he sees the wolf, alive and breathing, trying to stand. He winces when hearing it whimper as it collapsed back onto the ground. For some reason, it was having trouble getting up. Wanting to help, Jack quietly tiptoed over to the animal, wanting to make his presence known but not wanting to startle it.

"Hey."

The wolf's ears perked at the sound of his voice and when spotting the winter spirit, bared its teeth and growled. Jack tensed a bit, but knew it was more of an act of defense because of its weakened state. With wolves, he knew they are territorial and aggressive and any sign of weakness, they see as prey or something they can dominate.

However, this one was different. From what jack can see, the aggression did not reach its eyes. If anything, it's like it was debating whether it should trust him or not. With that in mind, Jack took a deep breath and stepped closer.

The growls grew louder.

"It's okay, it's okay. I'm not gonna hurt you," Jack said as calmly as he could. "I just want to help you okay? You've got nothing to be afraid of."

The wolf still growled but made no movement as Jack was now three feet way. He debated his next move but thought it necessary. He gently put is staff down far enough for it not to pose as a threat. The wolf stopped it growls to watch in slight confusion at the action.

"See? I've got nothing on me now." Jack revealed his empty hands and pockets. "Look, I know you're scared. I mean, I know what it's like to be alone and powerless. But I promise you're going to be alright. I'll take good care of you. You just gotta trust me."

He didn't know if it was because it actually understood what he said or if it was the look in his eyes. Whatever it was, the wolf didn't look so tense anymore. In fact, its tail wagged slightly, and when Jack, being close enough, when down and dared to scratch behind its ears, he earned sloppy licks to his face. He laughed and tried to settle the now dog-like wolf.

"Easy, easy! That tickles! Down boy!"

Jack froze when it growled again. He was confused at the sudden mood change. Then it clicked.

"…Girl?"

A happy bark and tail wag confirmed his mistake.

"Aaah, gotcha."

As he continued to scratch the soft fur of the _female_ wolf, he began examining her, remembering the time when she had trouble standing. It was at one of her hind legs did he notice patches of red hidden within the white fur that he wouldn't have noticed at a far distance.

The wolf was hurt.

Jack bit his lip. He didn't have any medical supplies with him. He could take her to North's place to patch her up, but it could take some time and the wound needs to be covered or else the exposure could cause infection.

The wolf watched in confusion when seeing the mysterious young boy unbind the weird straps of one of his pant legs and jumped in surprise when seeing him rip a huge chunk of fabric off the pants, exposing more of his right leg. She caught on when she sees him go to her injured leg and gave a soft whine.

"Sorry I don't have proper medical equipment, but your leg will be prone to infection if left alone for too long. Sadly, this is all I can come up with for now, but don't worry. I am a winter spirit after all. The cold won't bother me."

He says this as he patches the wound with his torn clothes to the best of his ability.

"By the way, my name is Jack, Jack Frost, also known as the Guardian of Fun."

If Jack had paid close attention, he would've seen the wolf's ears perk at the word 'guardian'. But he didn't, focusing intently on doing the last bindings of his makeshift bandage.

"Say, how did you get trapped in a giant block of ice anyway?"

The wolf just stared at him blankly for a bit, and then sneezed. The winter spirit chuckled at the cuteness of it and shrugged.

"I guess I wouldn't know even if you told me."

There were many questions he wanted to ask about the events that took place, but knew the answers will come in due time. For now, he had a feeling he was introduced to this wolf for a reason and, obviously, this wolf isn't a normal wolf.

"Aaand… Done!"

Jack crossed his arms and smiled proudly at the bandaged wound. Now that it's covered, he can take her to the North Pole and treat it properly. After giving the boy a few licks as a show of thanks, she slowly stood up. The pain still lingered, but so far, she can walk with a small limp here and there.

Jack knelt at scratch the wolf's ears after she made her rounds through the cave to test her legs.

"Good girl," he said as he went along her white fur. "Hey, I know this may be a bit of stretch, considering we just met and all, but what do say you come with me to the North Pole?"

The wolf tilted her head to the side at the suggestion, but didn't seem to protest.

"It's mostly because you need proper treatment on the wound you have. But also, you must be fatigued after being frozen in ice for who knows how long and I don't think staying in a cave is gonna help with that. Not to mention, you must be hungry."

The mention of food seemed to do the trick as the wolf jumped up and down with her tongue out and tail wagging erratically. The sight made Jack laugh, making him wonder if this was really a wolf or a regular house dog.

"So is that a yes?"

He got a few barks and licks to his face as an answer. He didn't know why, but he never felt this happy since he was accepted as a Guardian less than a year ago after Pitch's defeat. It may be because he found a place in the wolf's heart just like he found his place with the Guardians. The warmth emanating from her that he missed so much seemed to chase away all his troubles and bring him at ease. He smiled brightly and grabbed his staff.

"Alright, let's go!"

The wolf yelped in surprise when cold arms suddenly wrap around her and she no longer felt the ground beneath her paws. The next thing she knew, she was out of the cave and into the air in the arms of her new friend, Jack Frost. The boy gave a comforting squeeze to show he won't let go and the wolf relaxed, taking in the nice view of the snowy canvas below. She felt his chest rumble when he let out a laugh.

"Wind, to the North Pole!"

And with a powerful gust, the two took to the skies and through the clouds. The moon watching them gave a twinkle at the sight of a newly formed friendship and a new adventure that awaits them just ahead.

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Class Time!_

Definitions

***Okami:** the word has two meanings in the Japanese language. It can either mean '_wolf'_ or '_great diety'._

***Tengu:** meaning _'heavenly dog'_. They are creatures that are either considered as a Shinto god or a demon. They take on many forms; one being most common is a giant monstrous bird. Another common feature they have is their red face and long nose, which today the Japanese use as masks in festivals.

***Celestial Envoy: **also meaning _'Tendō Taishi'_. In quotation it means, "to travel around the world painting, drawing, and reminding people that the gods still live and protect the people." (Based in the game not actual facts that I can find through research. Sorry :P)

Characters of Okami

**Amaterasu:** Obviously the main character of the game and this story. Nothing more to explain that will come later.

**Sakuya:** In mythology, her full name is Konohanasakuya-hime or Konohananosakuya-hime. She is the blossom princess, and a symbol of delicate earthly life. She is also the goddess of Mount Fuji and all volcanos. However, in the game, her name is only Sakuya and the name Konahana is the name of the three she lives in as well as name of the village she protects along with the rest of Nippon. Not only that, but her symbol is also a peach, which in Japanese culture is considered a symbol of sexuality or sex appeal. It explains her appearance quite well… You should see.

**Issun: **His full name is Issun-bōshi in Japanese folklore which translates to 'One Inch Boy'. The story tells of an old couple longing for a child and they soon have one that is approximately 3 centimeters tall. Issun-bōshi was raised kindly but never grew. So one day he ventured off on his own to discover his purpose in life as a samurai armed with a sewing needle as a sword, a soup bowl for a hat, and chopsticks for oars.

The game made him an interesting character. Instead of being birthed by an old couple, he is from a race of humanoid sprites the size of bugs (mistaken as bugs even) called Poncles, destined to become a Celestial Envoy for Amaterasu. He still has that samurai-like, young boy appearance, with his sword and hat, as in the story he originates from. Only difference is that he is also an artist.

**Waka: **Or Ushiwaka in full and is another interesting favorite of mine. He is a kind of priest, mostly a prophet. He is experienced in swordsmanship and takes the appearance at resembles close to that of a tengu warrior. In the game, specifically the English version, he speaks a bit of French. However, I won't reveal his backstory just yet. If you wanna spoil yourselves anyway, just look him up. Otherwise, I'm not saying anything. Okami gamers, keep your mouths shut!

**Kaguya: **Hasn't been introduced yet, but will be of importance later on. Both Kaguya and Waka have a connection in the game, but outside in many references, they do not. That's all I'm gonna say.

Other Characters

**Sumo the Tengu:** Head honcho of the tengu warriors that protect the Konohana Palace.

Songs of the Day!

"Princess Sakuya's Theme" from the Okami Sountrack. (This song, I think of when the story begins.)

"Cursed Shinshuu Plains" from the Okami Soundtrack. (This song, from when Jack ventures the cave.)

You can find these songs and listen to them on YouTube. You don't have to though, but I do recommend it. It is traditional Japanese music composed by, Rei Kondo, Masami Ueda, Hiroshi Yamaguchi, and Akari Groves. Most of them done by Kondo and Ueda.

* * *

**AN: I was gonna write more but realized I reached my usual limit, so it'll be saved for the next chapter. I hope this experiment goes well and that there is no confusion on you readers. If so, let me know. And like I said, if you see any mistakes I made on either grammar or my research, DON'T flame me, just let me know and I'll do my best to fix it.**

**That is all!**


End file.
